There are no devices available for non-destructive testing the strength characteristics of the walls of a tabular container particularly a multi-walled corrugated container to determine the effectiveness of the container to withstand interior loading other than simply to load the container to failure to determine the ultimate strength of the container in withstanding a load. Generally an axially applied load is used to find stacking strength rather than an internally applied pressure.
In many industries it is desirable to do routine testing which must be of a non-destructive nature so that the product, after testing, is still marketable. In particular it is desirable to be able to test, if possible, at least a large representative sample of the production at routine or random time intervals to ensure that quality control is being maintained.